Christmas Gift
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Salem only has one Christmas wish if he could turn human but that change when Sabrina gets sick on Christmas Eve. He knows there is something wrong but unsure what. He just wishes for her to better.


**Arashi: Been in a mood to have a fluff thing that can be seen either as Friend or romantic even family between Sabrina and Salem in this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina or its characters since belong rightfully to Archie comics. I just write for the fun of it.**

Christmas Gift

Summary: Salem only has one Christmas wish if he could turn human but that change when Sabrina gets sick on Christmas Eve. He knows there is something wrong but unsure what. He just wishes for her to better.

* * *

><p>If Salem Saberhagen has one single wish for Christmas it would be to turn human for a single day to enjoy the pleasure he miss while being a cat. He close his eyes knowing it probably won't happen since its up to the witch council for good behavior to have both Christmas Eve and Day as human for those bad witches and warlocks. He chuckles already knowing if he could he wouldn't try to dominate the world as a dictator. More like in business instead to have some power but just enough.<p>

One could say the cat learns his lesson but he won't complain about it even if his sentence is for a hundred years as a cat under the care of the Spellman sisters. He shakes his head coming out of his thoughts at the sound of Sabrina coughing in her sleep. He moves away from the window to look at the seventeen year old girl curl up in a ball in her sleep. He just sighs jumping on the bed with ease and care not to disturb the girl who seems to be a good friend to him. He place a paw on her forehead only to have it pull back feeling the heat coming off in waves getting him to be concern.

"I'm going to find Hilda or Zelda to let them know about you being warm, Kid," Salem murmurs running out of the room not hearing Sabrina's soft whisper.

"Salem?"

Salem bumps into Zelda who seems to be looking over something making her sigh with annoyance, "Yes Salem?"

"I think Sabrina is sick or something," He says rather normal like he doesn't care but truly he's worried about her.

Zelda nods heading up the stairs to find her niece shifting on the bed moaning. She grabs a thermometer gently coaxing the blonde teen awake, "Wake up for me a moment Sabrina."

Opening her eyes blurrily Sabrina coughs out, "Aunt Zelda?"

"Hush Sabrina," the woman orders kindly taking the temperature, Salem sits waiting tail twitching in agitation while the blonde rolls her eyes making him want to smile but couldn't bring himself to. A few moments pass before Zelda said the results, "You have a fever of a hundred so I want you to take it easy and go back to sleep. Salem keep an eye on her."

The cat nods watching the witch give the girl some aspirins before leaving the room. Salem curls up besides Sabrina feeling her pet him making him purr. He didn't have to look at her to see that smile upon her face. Eyes bright but still glaze from the fever which concerns him since not once has he seen her truly sick in the home.

"Salem?" Sabrina ask glad not to cough at the moment.

"Hm."

"I thought you were going to see about turning human for today and tomorrow," the blond questions not understanding why he's not gone.

'I just wish for you to get better Sabrina. I can always wait next year or whenever to be human. You are more important,' Salem thought shrugging as he replies not using any of the words he's thinking to say, "Something came up."

She rolls her eyes to the white wondering if the answer is vague or not. She turns to her side yawning getting Salem to order, "Get some sleep."

Sabrina smiles sleepily asking, "Salem?"

"Yes?" He answers eyes gazing at hers.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," He answers thinking 'I'll always will or try to.'

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well something cute and adorable at the same time. I want to look closely at the bond between Salem and Sabrina something different from the live show. To give a point Salem may want to be human but figure there will be something even more important. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
